Amazing Warriors Show
by Mark Gilbert
Summary: A warriors show where the cats go through events like mazes, obstacle courses, and others. Please review.


**AN: Well, my truth and dare show got taken down for interactive content. This story will have the same characters but won't be truth and dare or any interactive content. I do not own Warriors or any of the characters except for the TV cats. I do not own the Olympics either. You get a virtual Gorseclaw plushie with a virtual mug if you review.**

Allegiances

Gorseclaw – A greyish tom with brownish spots. Has brown eyes. Job: Host:: Weapon: N/A :: Note(s): A cheerful tom unless he doesn't get his coffee. NEVER make him spill his coffee.

Cloudbreeze – She-cat with a dull whitish grey pelt with brown eyes. Job: Host:: Weapon: The Button :: Note(s): Basically the opposite of Gorseclaw (making it surprising their littermates), Cloudbreeze is dull and often grumpy.

Runningleap – Tom with a mahogany-coloured pelt with blue eyes. Job: Guard:: Weapon: Tranquilizer Dart Gun :: Note(s): Can jump long distances to catch up to others. He catches the cats that make it through the first line of guards. He is the mentor of Acornpaw. Also the fastest in the show.

Icefang – She-cat with a white pelt with green eyes. Job: Guard/Back-up Medicine Cat:: Weapon: Claws and teeth:: Note(s): Originally a medicine cat but decided to become guard later on.

Thymeleaf – She-cat with a red pelt and brown eyes. Job: Medicine Cat:: Weapons: N/A:: Note(s): Was the mentor of Icefang and current mentor of Limepaw. She also supplies Runningleap with poppy seeds.

Limepaw – She-cat with a white pelt and lime eyes. Job: Medicine Cat Apprentice:: Weapons: Lime Sprayers:: Note(s): Limepaw was named so not only because of her eyes but also because she likes lime flavored things. Limepaw is littermates with Acornpaw. Is usually spotted eating/drinking anything lime-related.

Acornpaw – An acorn-coloured tom with pine green eyes. Job: Guard Apprentice:: Weapon: Taser/Sleeping Gas:: Note(s): He is the apprentice of Runningleap and the littermate of Limepaw. He is second fastest after Runningleap. Has a habit of setting sleeping gas traps at the entrances to prevent cats from escaping.

"Welcome to the A-maze-ing Warriors Show!" Gorseclaw introduced. "Since our last show was taken down and since the warriors are still stuck here, we decided to make another show. This show is simply the warriors doing many events like obstacle courses or races. Reviewers, you don't have to suggest anything. We don't want this show taken down too." A distant look appeared on his face.

_An army of uniformed police cats marched towards the building. 'The cat police are here!' yowled Cloudbreeze. The gas traps burst under the feet of the first few lines of cops, but more took their places. 'Retreat!' Icefang ordered. 'To the emergency exits!' But the police flooded in and they were surrounded. _

"Yep. This show isn't going to be taken down," Runningleap declared. You could hear him muttering about the police. There were bandages all over his pelt.

"Maybe you shouldn't have tried resisting that much," Thymeleaf chided. "And your escape plans. Did you really think they would work?"

"Hey, I thought you were in the infirmary with Acornpaw. And my plans were fine." Runningleap countered.

"Well, you tried to lure the guards with _stale_ bread, tried to rust the _stainless_ steel bars, and countless other things which all failed. You could have just waited for Gorseclaw to hire a lawyer and get us out," Thymeleaf pointed out.

"Anyways," interrupted Gorseclaw, who was sipping his coffee, "onto the first event. If you've been watching the television or reading the news, you would have heard that the Olympics is happening. So guess what we're doing?"

Groans came from the huge pit in the corner. "You can't be serious."

"Wait, you haven't even heard the rules yet. The top four warriors of each clan will participate. Recent (at most 60 moons) Starclan members can still participate. Leaders and deputies count as warriors. Medicine cats and elders are the judges (except for Jayfeather and Longtail since they can't see). The events will take place in this order: Running, Sneaking, Climbing, Swimming and then a break. After the break, there will be hunting, fighting, and the basic things."

Protests erupted from the clan cats in the corner. "But Windclan will win the running… Thunderclan will always win climbing!"

"Yes, but for the other Clans, it matters who gets _second_ in the first four events," Limepaw pointed out, while licking lime ice cream in, of course, a lime ice cream cone. She was holding a bag.

"What's in that bag?" Gorseclaw asked.

"Why does it matter?" Cloudbreeze muttered grumpily. She had gotten extra grumpy since the cat police incident. Like Runningleap, she had tried to get away. There were still signs of scars on her pelt.

"It's Acornpaw's equipment," Limepaw replied. "I'm going to borrow it, since Acornpaw's still resting."

"I don't like the sound of 'borrowing'," Icefang said, eyeing the bag suspiciously.

"Anyways, we have to start the Warriors Olympics next time. For the running, we'll go outside. For sneaking, we'll go to the abandoned part of the town. For climbing, we'll fast-forward and plant a giant tree seed," Gorseclaw explained, pulling out a huge seed the size of a coconut. "Swimming will be at the river and hunting and fighting will be in the Skyclan territory."

"See you next time!"

**AN: Please review!**


End file.
